Variations on a Theme
by NinjaKitten3782
Summary: Twenty-five Bella-centric drabbles/one-shots for Round 6 of the Twilight 25 Challenge. Anything goes: fluff, smut, adventure, romance, friendship... just to name a few. Rated M for later.
1. 01 Airport

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
>thetwilight25 [dot] com<p>

Prompt: 01 Airport  
>Pen Name: NinjaKitten3782<br>Pairing/Main Character(s): Edward/Bella  
>Rating: T<p>

Photo prompts can be viewed here:  
>thetwilight25 [dot] comround-six/prompts

* * *

><p>Sometimes, we drive out to watch the airplanes take off.<p>

"Where do you think that one's going?" he asks.

"Omaha," I answer with finality.

He throws his head back with a loud laugh, "Omaha? That's the most boring destination _ever_."

I defend my choice, "There's a businessman on board. He's going home to his family. Maybe he won't be home for dinner, but he'll get there before his kids go to bed tonight."

He rolls his eyes, "You're such a sap."

"Yeah. But you still love me."

"You know I do."

He kisses me soundly as the airplanes roar overhead.

* * *

><p>Author's Note:<p>

I'm writing again!

I'm participating in Round 6 of the Twilight Twenty-Five Challenge! I will be posting 25 drabbles/one-shots over the course of 3 months right here. While the 25 chapters will not tell a story, they will all somehow be Bella-centric. Some will be character studies, some will be fluff, some will be smut and some will be me posing writing challenges to myself.

Thank you all for joining me on this writing journey!


	2. 04 Bookstore

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
>thetwilight25 [dot] com<p>

Prompt: 04 Bookstore  
>Pen Name: NinjaKitten3782<br>Pairing/Main Character(s): Bella  
>Rating: T<p>

Photo prompts can be viewed here:  
>thetwilight25 [dot] comround-six/prompts

* * *

><p>She runs her hand along the yellowed pages and breathes in the scent of old books. This is her favorite place. Her sanctuary from the harried pace of life.<p>

When things get out of control and she doesn't know what else to do, she comes here to center her thoughts and find answers between the pages.

She sinks down in a puffy chair with the old volume. She's read this one before, but the familiar words are comforting; the story unfolds just as she knows it will. The uncertainty of her own spiraling life seems bearable for a fleeting moment.

* * *

><p>Let me know if you enjoyed it!<p> 


	3. 11 Greenhouse

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
>thetwilight25 [dot] com<p>

Prompt: 11 Greenhouse  
>Pen Name: NinjaKitten3782<br>Pairing/Main Character(s): Edward/Bella  
>Rating: T<p>

Photo prompts can be viewed here:  
>thetwilight25 [dot] comround-six/prompts

* * *

><p>"I'm not entirely sure why you brought me here," she said. "I kill plants. I don't mean to, but it always happens. It's inevitable."<p>

He smiled, "I know what you said, but you should have a plant in your office. It's supposed to be good for you. Make you happier or something."

She rolled her eyes, "Yeah. Cause killing a plant is going to make my day better."

They reached the end of an aisle and he pointed down at the tiny plant, "I think you can manage that. Don't you?"

She looked down at the little cactus and laughed.

* * *

><p>AN: Leave a review if you enjoyed!


	4. 03 Bedroom

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
>thetwilight25 [dot] com<p>

Prompt: 03 Bedroom  
>Pen Name: NinjaKitten3782<br>Pairing/Main Character(s): Edward/Bella  
>Rating: T<p>

Photo prompts can be viewed here:  
>thetwilight25 [dot] comround-six/prompts

* * *

><p>When he's out of town, I find it so hard to sleep in our bed alone. No matter what I try – reading a book, watching TV, listening to music – I lie awake for hours missing the warmth of his body next to mine. I miss the way I curl into his body during the night. I miss the way his arm comes around me to pull me close. I miss waking up to his annoying alarm with our limbs tangled together and my right arm asleep.<p>

When he's out of town, I just can't find the comfort that I crave.

* * *

><p>AN: Leave a review if you're enjoying! Stay tuned to my Twilight 25... some longer one-shots are coming soon.


	5. 08 Department Store

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
>thetwilight25 [dot] com<p>

Prompt: 08 Department Store  
>Pen Name: NinjaKitten3782<br>Pairing/Main Character(s): Edward/Bella  
>Rating: M<p>

Photo prompts can be viewed here:  
>thetwilight25 [dot] comround-six/prompts

* * *

><p>"Someone's going to hear us," I whispered.<p>

His mouth traveled down the line of my jaw, "They won't if you keep quiet," he breathed.

"Shit… okay, I'll try," but the dressing room walls were thin.

I let out a barely audible moan as he bunched up my skirt to my waist. With a soft zz_zip_, he was out of his pants and pushing into me.

I knew I was breathing too loudly, but I couldn't control it.

A sharp knock at the door startled me. "Can I get you another size?"

"No," I managed between thrusts, "It's a perfect fit."

* * *

><p>AN: I'm having fun with this round of the Twilight 25. Leave reviews if you're enjoying it too!


	6. 12 Gymnasium

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
>thetwilight25 [dot] com<p>

Prompt: 12 Gymnasium  
>Pen Name: NinjaKitten3782<br>Pairing/Main Character(s): Edward/Bella  
>Rating: T<p>

Photo prompts can be viewed here:  
>thetwilight25 [dot] comround-six/prompts

* * *

><p>At the beginning of sophomore year, I knew nothing about basketball. But that was before Edward Cullen transferred to my school. Now, two and a half years later, I could be a sportscaster on ESPN with all the useless fasts I've learned.<p>

I spend countless Friday nights watching his every move on the court. He is so beautiful and powerful out there.

Don't worry; I know how pathetic I seem. But admitting you have a problem is the first step to getting better, right?

I've come to every one of his games; I wonder if he even knows I exist.

* * *

><p>AN: As always, if you are enjoying these little glimpses, let me know!


	7. 19 Movie Theater

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
>thetwilight25 [dot] com<p>

Prompt: 19 Movie Theater  
>Pen Name: NinjaKitten3782<br>Pairing/Main Character(s): Edward/Bella  
>Rating: M<p>

Photo prompts can be viewed here:  
>thetwilight25 [dot] comround-six/prompts

* * *

><p>Edward lets his head drop back as he rolls his eyes, "I can't believe you're making me watch this. This is the worst movie I've ever seen in my life."<p>

I playfully shove his shoulder. "No it's not. Remember our first date?" I ask.

"Hah, yeah. God, that movie was horrible," he says, laughing at the memory.

Through my own laughter, I manage to say, "And then… you spilled Coke… all over my pants."

He sits up straighter, "That was _not_ my fault!"

"Whatever. You just wanted to get me wet."

He waggles his eyebrows, still laughing, "_Yeah_ I did."

* * *

><p>AN: Leave some love if you're enjoying.

Just in case the relation to the prompt isn't obvious: Movie Theater = Where E/B had their first date


	8. 22 Prom

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
>thetwilight25 [dot] com<p>

Prompt: 22 Prom  
>Pen Name: NinjaKitten3782<br>Pairing/Main Character(s): Edward/Bella  
>Rating: T<p>

Photo prompts can be viewed here:  
>thetwilight25 [dot] comround-six/prompts

* * *

><p>I'd never seen Edward get nervous about anything. This was the guy who gave a speech in front of the entire student body last month to win the office of class president.<p>

But here he was, standing in front of me completely tongue-tied. I finally broke the awkward silence, "So, what's up?"

"Uh… are you… um… Are you busy? Friday?" he managed to get out.

"Friday? Um… no?" I answered, confused. He had a life; why would he want to work on our project then?

"That's cool… um… I mean… would you want to go to prom? With me?"

_What?_

* * *

><p>AN: I got nothing. Let me know if you enjoyed it.


	9. 13 High School

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
>thetwilight25 [dot] com<p>

Prompt: 13 High School  
>Pen Name: NinjaKitten3782<br>Pairing/Main Character(s): Edward/Bella  
>Rating: T<p>

Photo prompts can be viewed here:  
>thetwilight25 [dot] comround-six/prompts

* * *

><p>"You're going to regret this, Swan," Lauren snapped. "Edward Cullen is mine."<p>

I shut my eyes and took a deep breath, tired of arguing with her. "He's not _yours_, Lauren. He's not anyone's. He's a _person_."

"Whatever, Bella. He doesn't want you, you're a total loser."

I wanted to bang my head against the wall repeatedly, but managed to say, "Well, he asked this loser to dinner on Saturday and I'm going. You need to let this go." _Put that in your pipe and smoke it, bitch._

"I wouldn't count on that. His plans might change."

_Ugh._ High School sucks.

* * *

><p>AN: Liked it?


	10. 25 Tent

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
>thetwilight25 [dot] com<p>

Prompt: 25 Tent  
>Pen Name: NinjaKitten3782<br>Pairing/Main Character(s): Edward/Bella  
>Rating: T<p>

Photo prompts can be viewed here:  
>thetwilight25 [dot] comround-six/prompts

* * *

><p>I sit in my camp chair, craning my neck to see the stars. With only the dim light from our dying fire, I can even make out the Milky Way as it streaks across the night sky. <em>It's so beautiful.<em>

It's one of those things that just makes you _know_, beyond a shadow of a doubt, that there is something out there. Something bigger than all of us.

The zip of the flap startles me out my reverie; I'd almost forgotten I wasn't alone out here. His voice calls, "Are you coming to bed, love? It's getting chilly out there."

* * *

><p>AN: Leave feedback if you'd like


	11. 09 Beach

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
>thetwilight25 [dot] com<p>

Prompt: 09 Beach  
>Pen Name: NinjaKitten3782<br>Pairing/Main Character(s): Bella  
>Rating: T<p>

Photo prompts can be viewed here:  
>thetwilight25 [dot] comround-six/prompts

* * *

><p>I'm not exactly what you would call a 'beach person.' When I even <em>think<em> about going out in the sun, I start getting red. I hate finding sand in unknown places and salt water makes my long hair crunchy and brittle.

But even I can't deny that there's something about standing on the edge of the world when a storm is rolling in. When the wind blows cold and lightning streaks across the sky. When the waves come crashing into the shoreline with the force of the entire ocean behind them.

It's powerful and beautiful and devastating all at once.

* * *

><p>AN: Leave a note if you are enjoying these drabbles. And remember, I'm working on some longer one-shots for a few of the prompts, so stay tuned!


	12. 24 Sporting Goods Store

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
>thetwilight25 [dot] com<p>

Prompt: 24 Sporting Goods Store  
>Pen Name: NinjaKitten3782<br>Pairing/Main Character(s): Edward/Bella  
>Rating: T<p>

Photo prompts can be viewed here:  
>thetwilight25 [dot] comround-six/prompts

* * *

><p>I must have looked as lost as I felt; I'd only been looking at golf clubs for about five minutes when I heard a deep voice ask, "Can I help you with those?"<p>

I gave a short laugh, "Is it that obvious I don't know what I'm doing?"

His answering smile was gorgeous, "Nah, but you're holding that club like it's a baseball bat."

I put the club down, shaking my head, "I don't even know what to look for."

"That's okay, I'll help. Are these for a husband? Boyfriend?"

"Oh! I'm not – they're for me."

His grin widened, "Good."

* * *

><p>AN: Leave reviews if you'd like. Thanks!


	13. 02 Ballet Studio

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
>thetwilight25 [dot] com<p>

Prompt: 02 Ballet Studio  
>Pen Name: NinjaKitten3782<br>Pairing/Main Character(s): Edward/Bella  
>Rating: T<p>

Photo prompts can be viewed here:  
>thetwilight25 [dot] comround-six/prompts

* * *

><p>In all of my eighteen years, I had never been as nervous as I was at this very moment. Peering cautiously around the curtain, I was suddenly hyper-aware of the hundreds upon hundreds of people in the audience and the fact that most of them were holding cameras. If I screwed this up, it would be preserved on film for the entire world to see. Forever.<p>

I tried to remind myself that this was just like every ballet recital I'd ever done back home, but deep down I knew I was lying to myself. This was much bigger. Much more important. In fact, it was opening night of the greatest performance of my life. Just thinking about it made my mouth go dry and my stomach lurch. I took a deep breath to calm myself and closed the curtain, trying instead to focus on the flurry of activity backstage and not the ever-watchful eyes of the audience.

There was plenty for me to focus on as the stagehands prepared for opening night of one of the most highly anticipated shows of the year in New York City. And this year, I was its star. Not only was I one of the principal dancers in the American Ballet Company's annual production run of _The Nutcracker Suite_, but I'd won the coveted role of Clara.

Achieving this role during my first year with the Company was literally my dream come true. Just over eight months ago I had told my parents that I wanted to drop out of my local high school during senior year to pursue my dreams in New York. It took a lot of convincing, and a few auditions, but I'd won both their acceptance as well as a spot in the Company. I almost couldn't believe that I had come from a small town studio to... well... _this_ in such a short amount of time. But it _was_ real - I didn't need to pinch myself to figure that one out - and I needed to be ready for it.

I was the youngest Clara they'd ever cast, and I knew I had to be flawless in my performance tonight. There were many in the Company who were expecting me to fail; I was determined to prove them wrong.

As I stood in the wings with my eyes closed, psyching myself up for perfection, I felt him walk up and stand beside me. My eyes still closed, I smiled. Four months of long, brutal practices and I could actually feel his presence when he came near me. That's how much time we had spent together. How well we knew each other's every move. My Nutcracker Prince and I.

At twenty years old and in his fifth year with the Company, Edward Cullen was a much more seasoned dancer than I. He had even danced this same role in last year's production. And while I had what people called an innate grace and talent for ballet, Edward was both talented and practiced in his movements, making him one of the most sought-after dancers since Baryshnikov. He _was_ power. He embodied grace. It was almost surreal that I got to dance at his side.

Opening my eyes, I turned to look up at my partner. "Are you ready for tonight?" I asked.

"Of course, Little Swan," he answered, using his nickname for me. Narrowing his eyes a bit, he continued, "The questions is, are _you_ ready for tonight?"

Still feeling a bit shaky I tried to make my voice as strong as possible, "I feel great. I'm ready. I think it's going to be… great." Despite my best efforts to the contrary, I didn't come off quite as confident as I'd hoped.

He turned to face me then, and bent his head down to look me right in the eyes. The fires of determination lit his gaze. "Listen to me," he began, sternly. "You are phenomenal. I know I tell you that all the time, but you are. I need you to believe me tonight. Don't listen to Elise or Robert or Michael. Listen to me. _I'm_ the one who knows you. I'm the one who knows what you are capable of. Okay?"

At that moment, the butterflies that had been somersaulting in my stomach flew away. I knew I was a good dancer and I knew I could dance the part of Clara. But knowing that Edward Cullen, one of the best dancers to come along in a generation, believed in me? Talk about motivation.

I looked directly back at him and nodded, "Right. You're absolutely right. Let's do this."

His angular face lit up with a wide grin, "That's what I'm talking about, Little Swan! Let's do this!" He reached forward and grabbed me up in a bear hug. "People are going to be talking about this show tomorrow, and they're all going to be talking about _you_."

He set me down and I laughed, "As long as you're on stage, I'm pretty sure they'll all be looking at you." They were always looking at him.

He brushed me off, shaking his head, "Nah. You're the next big thing, Swan. I can feel it."

I let a tiny bit of hope flare up at his words. To be the next big thing was more than I could hope for, but when Edward said it out loud he made it sound attainable.

"Five minutes to curtain!" one of the stagehands called out.

I looked up at Edward, knowing that he was going to have to go over to the other side of the stage soon. Our entrance cues were from opposite sides. His face looked more serious than it had only moments ago. "After you kill it tonight – which you will," he said, "Would you let me take you out to dinner?"

"Um," I couldn't even think. This was Edward freaking Cullen. Dinner? And he sprung this on me right _now_, knowing it would distract me from my nerves. Damn him. "Um," I said again. Finding myself, I finally answered, "Uh, yeah. I think I'd really like that." A stupidly large grin made its way onto my face.

"Excellent. Well, I'll see you on the dance floor, Bella," he said with a devastating wink. And just like that, he was gone. _Bella_. He'd called me Bella. Not 'Little Swan,' not 'Swan.' Bella. Just Bella.

I liked it.

"Sixty seconds!" the stagehand called out.

With extreme mental prowess, I was able to push everything aside and focus on what I was about to do. I took my place in the wings. A hush came over the crowd as the lights dimmed in the auditorium. The curtain rose and other dancers went on stage to begin the show. I waited for my cue.

The music cascaded over me, and I felt the notes rise into the air as my body moved into position. Forgetting the audience, the cameras – even dinner – I lost myself in the dance.

* * *

><p>AN: This is the first 1000+ word story I'm posting for TT25. There will be more drabbles and more one-shots until we get to Chapter 25! Stay tuned!

Leave me a note if you are enjoying. Thanks!


	14. 15 Island

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
>thetwilight25 [dot] com<p>

Prompt: 15 Island  
>Pen Name: NinjaKitten3782<br>Pairing/Main Character(s):Bella  
>Rating: T<p>

Photo prompts can be viewed here:  
>thetwilight25 [dot] comround-six/prompts

* * *

><p>Opening her eyes, Bella found herself looking up at a bright blue sky. She blinked a few times, trying to figure out what happened. Sitting up slowly, she found that her shoulder hurt like hell and there was a deep gash down her thigh.<p>

She was… sitting in the sand? _Huh? _The last thing she remembered was the fasten seatbelt lights going on as the plane hit turbulence.

_Oh God…_

She turned her head to look to the left, noticing the sharp sting of whiplash in her neck when she moved.

There it was. Flight 1056. Strewn along the beach.

* * *

><p>AN: Just in case the relation to the prompt isn't obvious: Island = where the plane crashed


	15. 16 Italian Restaurant

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
>thetwilight25 [dot] com<p>

Prompt: 16 Italian Restaurant  
>Pen Name: NinjaKitten3782<br>Pairing/Main Character(s): Edward/Bella  
>Rating: T<p>

Photo prompts can be viewed here:  
>thetwilight25 [dot] comround-six/prompts

* * *

><p>"You like that, don't you?" Edward's voice caressed me like liquid fire.<p>

"Mmm," I managed. "Incredible…"

His eyes sparkled with his answering smile, "So, you think I should do this one more often?"

"God, yes," I practically moaned. "It's fantastic. Where'd you get the idea?"

"Oh, you know. Just… something I've been meaning to try," he smirked.

I shook my head and laughed, "Are you fishing for praise?"

His face contorted with mock outrage, "Who, me? Of course not!"

I shoved his arm playfully, "Whatever. You know you're the best. And that was the best damn ravioli I've ever eaten."

* * *

><p>AN: Just in case the relation to the prompt isn't obvious: Edward is a chef at an **Italian Restaurant**


	16. 05 Cafe

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
>thetwilight25 [dot] com<p>

Prompt: 05 Cafe  
>Pen Name: NinjaKitten3782<br>Pairing/Main Character(s): Bella  
>Rating: T<p>

Photo prompts can be viewed here:  
>thetwilight25 [dot] comround-six/prompts

* * *

><p><em>Of course.<em>

Because this is how my life goes. The first time Edward Cullen comes in for a coffee and I'm wearing this stupid new uniform. I look horrible in orange. Add in the fact that I had to inventory the stock room this morning, which basically means I spent about four hours in a tiny windowless room while sweating profusely. So now it's a new orange uniform with sweat stains. Awesome.

Unfortunately, I don't get paid to hide in the back room.

I sack up and walk over to his table, "Hey Edward, what can I get for you?"


	17. 14 Hospital

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
>thetwilight25 [dot] com<p>

Prompt: 14 Hospital  
>Pen Name: NinjaKitten3782<br>Pairing/Main Character(s):Bella  
>Rating: M<p>

Photo prompts can be viewed here:  
>thetwilight25 [dot] comround-six/prompts

* * *

><p>Hiding my face in my hands, I walk slowly out of the bathroom. "Babe, I don't think I can do this," I mumble.<p>

I feel him reach up and try to pry my hands down without much luck. "Oh, come on, Bell. You look totally hot. Don't be embarrassed… it's just me, right?"

I take a deep breath and lower my hands, but I can't look him in the eye. Roll playing is outside my comfort zone. I feel ridiculous.

He holds me until I relax. "Are you sure?" I ask, still insecure.

"_God_, yes. You make one hot nurse."

* * *

><p>AN: Just in case the relation to the prompt isn't obvious: I played a twisted word association game. Hospital = Nurse = Role Playing game involving a nurse. My mind was in the gutter... what can I say?


	18. 17 Italy

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
>thetwilight25 [dot] com<p>

Prompt: 17 Italy  
>Pen Name: NinjaKitten3782<br>Pairing/Main Character(s): Bella/Edward  
>Rating: T<p>

Photo prompts can be viewed here:  
>thetwilight25 [dot] comround-six/prompts

* * *

><p>I met him in Venice.<p>

It was supposed to be a fling. Just a fling. No personal information exchanged. But then I couldn't get him out of my head. I tried everything – blind dates, girls nights… I even joined a gym to see if I could sweat him out. Nothing worked.

Finally I just gave in. I donned sweatpants, grabbed some ice cream and sunk down into my couch for "Sappy Romantic Movie Night."

About thirty minutes into _P.S. I Love You_, the doorbell rang. When I opened it, my jaw hit the floor.

"Edward? How did you find me?"

* * *

><p>AN: Wonder what happened in Italy? ;)


	19. 21 Police Station

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
>thetwilight25 [dot] com<p>

Prompt: 21 Police Station  
>Pen Name: NinjaKitten3782<br>Pairing/Main Character(s):Bella  
>Rating: T<p>

Photo prompts can be viewed here:  
>thetwilight25 [dot] comround-six/prompts

* * *

><p>The first thing they tell you is, "Never fall in love with an inmate." And on my first day as a prison doctor, I laughed at them. I mean, my <em>God<em>. There was absolutely no possible way I could ever develop feelings for one of these crazy, drug-addicted thugs.

That was four years ago.

And now? I'm eating my words.

Because we just got a new inmate last month. And this one's no drug-addicted thug. In fact, he's a white collar criminal with impeccable taste for fine art. In fact, Inmate Cullen has an impeccable _everything_.

I am so dead.

* * *

><p>AN: Just a little fun with Jailward.


	20. 20 Parking Lot

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
>thetwilight25 [dot] com<p>

Prompt: 20 Parking Lot  
>Pen Name: NinjaKitten3782<br>Pairing/Main Character(s):Bella/Edward  
>Rating: T<p>

Photo prompts can be viewed here:  
>thetwilight25 [dot] comround-six/prompts

* * *

><p>I am <em>such <em>a high school cliché. The quiet nerdy girl hopelessly in love with the popular jock who has no idea she's even alive. It's straight out of a bad teen movie and I know it. But that doesn't matter. I still watch him strut across the parking lot every morning like he owns the damn universe.

This year, it's going to be different. This year –

"Miss Swan, you'll be with Mr. Cullen at Lab Table Four." _Uh… what?_

Sitting down next to him, I smile awkwardly.

"Hey, Bella. How was your summer?" _Again… what? He knows my name?_


	21. 23 Seattle

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
>thetwilight25 [dot] com<p>

Prompt: 23 Seattle  
>Pen Name: NinjaKitten3782<br>Pairing/Main Character(s):Bella  
>Rating: T<p>

Photo prompts can be viewed here:  
>thetwilight25 [dot] comround-six/prompts

* * *

><p>"I just want to make sure you've thought this through, Bells."<p>

"Dad, I'm going to UDub. I made my choice."

"I just… I need to know that _you_ want this."

"Of course I want this! It was my first choice school… why would you even ask?"

He looks uncomfortable, "I need to know you're not going to Seattle for that Cullen boy."

I feel my face turn red, "Uh…" Talking to Charlie about Edward is always so awkward. "Yes, Edward is going to be there. But I get my independent streak from you." I remind him.

"Well… good," he huffs.

* * *

><p>AN: Everyone loves a little Charlie. I know I do!


	22. 06 Classroom

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
>thetwilight25 [dot] com<p>

Prompt: 06 Classroom  
>Pen Name: NinjaKitten3782<br>Pairing/Main Character(s):Bella  
>Rating: T<p>

Photo prompts can be viewed here:  
>thetwilight25 [dot] comround-six/prompts

* * *

><p>I still have no idea why I bought the ticket. It was just one of those things. I mean, I hadn't seen the guy since college, and we weren't really even friends back then. He was just some guy I knew from a couple classes. But like, how often does someone you used to know get super famous? Not every day.<p>

So when I heard Edward Cullen's band – _Eclipse_ – was coming to Chicago, I guess I thought I would go support the band. Support him. So I bought the ticket.

I had no idea that ticket would change my life.

* * *

><p>AN: Just in case the relationship to the prompt is not clear: she knew him from college classes, which are held in CLASSROOMS.

This is something that I might expand on some day... I think it would make a great one-shot but I ran out of time for TT25.


	23. 07 Cottage

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
>thetwilight25 [dot] com<p>

Prompt: 07 Cottage  
>Pen Name: NinjaKitten3782<br>Pairing/Main Character(s):Bella/Edward  
>Rating: T<p>

Photo prompts can be viewed here:  
>thetwilight25 [dot] comround-six/prompts

* * *

><p>On sunny days, we like to go hiking. It's my favorite thing – driving into the mountains with the windows down and the music blasting with no real destination in mind.<p>

Just me and him.

A few weeks ago, we were way back in the Pacific Range when we came out of the trees and stumbled on this weird little stone house. I actually thought the seven dwarves were about to walk out the door. That kind of house. We couldn't help but wonder if someone had actually lived there.

But that's what I love about our hikes. The unexpected discoveries.


	24. 18 Meadow

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
>thetwilight25 [dot] com<p>

Prompt: 18 Meadow  
>Pen Name: NinjaKitten3782<br>Pairing/Main Character(s):Bella/Edward  
>Rating: T<p>

Photo prompts can be viewed here:  
>thetwilight25 [dot] comround-six/prompts

* * *

><p>When the doorbell rang, Bella raced to beat her father to the front door. Edward was standing there, looking down at his feet and holding a bunch of flowers.<p>

"Hi Edward," she managed, her voice breathy from the run down the stairs.

"Hey, Bella," he said with a small smile. "You – you look really pretty."

She felt her face redden, "Thanks." Her hands fidgeted at her sides.

He held out the bouquet awkwardly, "Th-these are for you. I picked them myself."

Her eyes lit up, "Oh, wow! I love them!"

He let out a breath, "I really hoped you would."

* * *

><p>AN: I call this one "Awkward First Date"

Oh... and Edward totally picked the flowers in a MEADOW on the way to Bella's house. ;)


	25. 10 Garage

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
>thetwilight25 [dot] com<p>

Prompt: 10 Garage  
>Pen Name: NinjaKitten3782<br>Pairing/Main Character(s):Bella/Edward  
>Rating: T<p>

Photo prompts can be viewed here:  
>thetwilight25 [dot] comround-six/prompts

* * *

><p>"Do you want popcorn or something sweet?" I ask him.<p>

"I've already got something sweet," he says, looking pointedly at me.

I try to roll my eyes, but can't help the huge smile that breaks out on my face, "You're such a dork! Do you want popcorn or not?"

He grins, "Sure. Whatever you want."

"Okay, a medium popcorn and a large Coke, please," I tell the kid at the counter.

Edward suddenly grabs my arm, "Babe? Did we close the garage door?"

"No idea." _Crap!_ Now that's all I'm going to be able to think about during the movie.

* * *

><p>AN: And I'm DONE! Hope you've enjoyed this journey through Round 6 of The Twilight 25; I know I sure had fun. Some of these character-study drabbles are definitely stronger than others, but I do hope I at least kept you entertained. ;)


End file.
